


First Date

by mysteryfail, SS_Horrible



Series: Underage Slavery AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti Sex Worker Language, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Handsome Jack is a pedophile, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Procedures, Rhys is twelve or thirteen, Sexual Slavery, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Horrible/pseuds/SS_Horrible
Summary: The lights were dim again; he could barely see where he was going, and almost tripped over something on the floor.Thankfully there was still enough light reflected off the planet - Vaughn had told him it was called Pandora - for Rhys to notice some things that were glittering and twinkling.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Underage Slavery AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags and warnings. This is an awful story, part of an awful series.
> 
> Negative comments will be used as fuel to write more of it, so save your energy.

Rhys had been called over to Handsome Jack's apartment on his own. After his last experience with Jack, where he had been forced to kiss Vaughn and touch Jack’s dick, he was really, desperately wishing he were somewhere else. Anywhere else. 

Like the last time, Wilhelm led him in through the big doorways. But this time, Wilhelm didn't call out for Jack - the big man quietly walked out of the rooms, and let the doors shut behind him. Leaving Rhys standing there, feeling terrified. 

The lights were dim again; he could barely see where he was going, and almost tripped over something on the floor. Thankfully there was still enough light reflected off the planet - Vaughn had told him it was called Pandora - for Rhys to notice some things that were glittering and twinkling.

He didn’t look at them for long. Rhys stayed quiet, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. He could hear his own loud breathing, not much else. 

Rhys could see the outline of the projector used last time, as well as the sofas they were on when...those things happened.

He waited, holding his arms tightly around himself as he tried to calm his breathing. 

Was that someone on one of the sofas?

It was! Jack's pocket watch was glowing, and how had he missed the man’s outline?

The lights switched on. They were a deep, dark red, and...did Jack have a rose in his hand as he turned towards him? What. 

“Hello, Rhys. I feel like we got off - hah - on the wrong foot last time? Shall we start again?”

Rhys blinked at him and stood there, feeling uncomfortable. What was going on? 

Handsome Jack sighed. 

“Come here,” he motioned, and Rhys almost mechanically walked forward across the bare floor. 

As soon as Rhys was within range, Jack offered him the rose with a slight flourish.

“Thank you?” Rhys said, taking it. The rose was a beautiful and smelly flower, sitting on a stem that had had it’s thorns removed.

Handsome Jack got up, intimidating Rhys a little with his great height. He remembered again that this man literally owned him and Vaughn, and swallowed.

At least Vaughn hadn’t been called here. He didn’t have to see this, to go through it again.

Jack held out a hand, motioning Rhys to take it.

He reluctantly moved his right hand into Jack’s, watching it be swallowed by scarred brown skin, while still clutching on to the rose in his left hand.

Jack's hand was dry, not hot and sweaty like his own.

Jack got up, moving away from the sofa and leading Rhys to another, smaller room on the side, one Rhys hadn’t seen before. There was a window with the same view, more dimmed lights, and a table for two was laid out with candles burning in the middle.

There was also a bottle of wine and a fancy looking glass jug of juice.

They sat down for what Rhys thought _might_ have been a nice meal with several courses. Rhys was unable to taste much. A hint of tangy flavor from some sauce, a salty taste from some dish he didn’t recognize. The juice was purple and seemed completely flavorless. 

The rose he had been given rolled around on the table next to his row of cutlery.

Servers ferried plates in and out. Rhys tried to catch their eyes, but they all avoided looking him in the face, focusing on their dishes or on Handsome Jack, who was sitting on the other side of the table chatting away. The candles flickered on their blank faces.

Jack was eating and talking. Rhys’s mom would _never_ have approved, but thinking of her hurt. 

Rhys remembered something.

Jack was in the middle of a story. “So, as I was taking the money to the bank, he-“

“Sir?”

Jack continued to chew on his salty...whatever it was they were eating for this course.

“Bad manners to interrupt, pumpkin,” he said as he swallowed. 

Rhys considered mentioning Jack's own bad habit, and decided against it.

“Sir, you offered to send a message to Vaughn and me’s parents? Did-“

“Ah ah ah,” Jack said, wiping his masked mouth with a red napkin and throwing it in the middle of his half-eaten dish. 

The waiter standing by took this as a sign to lift up both their plates and disappear into another room.

“I’m a very busy man - I don’t have time for much beyond business. And sometimes dinner.”

He swigged from his glass of red wine, finishing it, and paused as two small bowls were brought out. They were milky and smelt sugary. Handsome Jack lifted up a spoon from the row of cutlery in front of him, and dug into what looked like a round curd patty covered with small pistachios. 

He took a bite as Rhys waited for him to speak again. “Mmm, rass malai. My favorite. Anyway, I haven’t had the chance to speak to your parents. Hang on…”

Jack pulled something out of his pocket - an ECHOnet device. He pressed a few buttons and handed it over the table. 

“Put your parents’ names in there, and I’ll get in touch with them.” 

“Just their names, sir? Not their addresses or-“

“Names’ll be fine, baby.” 

Rhys winced a little - he was not a baby! - but he carefully wrote their names in the device. He even added their city and planet on the end, even though Handsome Jack had said it wasn’t necessary. 

He handed the device over. It was put back in Jack’s pocket. 

Rhys was relieved that Jack hadn’t glanced at the screen when he was putting it away. Was mentioning their planet going to be alright, even if Handsome Jack had said he didn’t need it? 

Surely Jack, as horrible as he had been earlier, could send a message. He had offered to do so! 

“Had enough to eat, darling?” Rhys looked down at his own untouched plate, and shook his head before picking up a spoon. 

“No? Wait a moment, I have an idea…” Handsome Jack filled up his spoon with some food, lifting it over the flickering candles and holding it near Rhys’s face. 

“Open up,” Jack said, sounding cheerful. Rhys obeyed, eating the dessert off the other man’s spoon. 

It _was_ pretty tasty. Rhys’s mouth was filled with milk and sugar and spices; he felt his eyes open wide as the flavor settled on his tongue. 

Jack laughed a little. “Good, huh?” He moved back to his own plate, finishing off the last few spoonfuls by stuffing them into his own mouth.

Rhys paused, blushing. No-one had ever fed him like that before, with candles and a little dinner for two. His parents had occasionally given him a piece of something from their plates for him to try in a restaurant, but that was his _parents_. They were supposed to look after their kids. 

Jack was smiling at Rhys’s expression. 

“I haven’t done that since my wife,” he said. “She used to sit next to me, and I would feed her like that.”

Rhys felt himself blush even harder at being compared to a wife.

Hang on.

“Sir, where’s your wife now?” Maybe they were open, like Rachel’s three parents were. 

Or maybe she didn’t know about Jack flirting with Rhys, and doing what ...what he had done with Vaughn and him. 

Jack had gone silent for a few moments. “She’s dead, Rhys.” 

Rhys felt his mouth drop in horror. Death was not a thing he had really seen himself. A grandparent had died when he was three, but he didn’t really remember them or the funeral, so that barely counted. 

“I’m- I’m sorry, sir,” Rhys said, repeating what he had heard grown-ups in his life say.

“S’ok, not your fault.” Handsome Jack continued to frown at his empty glass, and poured himself some more wine from the bottle. He drank it very quickly, looking over at Rhys’s untouched bowl of rass malai afterwards. 

“All finished, pumpkin?” 

Rhys nodded slowly. 

Handsome Jack poured a little more wine into his glass. He paused and looked into it, glancing at Rhys over the rim.

“Want some?”

Rhys’s eyes went wide. He nodded, picking up his empty juice tumbler and moving it nearer to Jack. 

His parents had never let him try _this_.

“You look like a lightweight, so I’ll just give you a little bit.” He poured enough to fill half the tumbler. A lot more than Rhys had expected, but he took the glass back and raised it to his lips. 

“Nuh-uh, wait a minute. We need to toast each other first.” 

Jack raised his own glass, smudged from his fingerprints. “To us.”

“To us,” Rhys agreed, feeling very grown-up as they touched glasses and he sipped the wine, the small candles flickering as they reached the base of their wax. 

The wine tasted absolutely disgusting - Handsome Jack laughed at the face he made - but Rhys swallowed it down, and went for another sip.

It tasted weirdly rotten to him. Why did grown-ups drink this? 

Why wasn’t he putting his glass down? 

Jack watched Rhys for a minute before taking a drink himself. “This is the good stuff - came from a galaxy away, cost $4,000. Glad to see you’re not wasting it.”

That seemed like a lot of money. Rhys continued to slowly drink it, the bitter taste sticking in his mouth. 

“Come here. And _be good_ this time,” Jack said, sounding a bit threatening. Rhys put his (almost empty? Where had it all gone?) tumbler down and walked over to Jack’s side of the table.

Jack swigged the last of his glass, and pulled Rhys towards him for a kiss.

The wine moved around in both their mouths as Jack’s tongue slid deep into Rhys’s mouth. It was _strange_. 

Rhys didn’t like it. The tongue, the wine - it was all too much for him. He struggled, pulling his mouth away from Jack’s. He needed to breathe. 

A mess of wine and spit fell down on both their tops.

Handsome Jack was furious. “Now look at what you’ve done!” he said, pushing the still dripping Rhys aside as he dabbed at his jacket and sweater with a napkin. 

“I asked you to do one thing for me, cupcake, and you couldn’t manage that.”

Rhys flinched away as Jack stood up, clapping his hands together before placing a wet hand on Rhys’s shoulder. “Come here, you little fool.” 

Rhys was dragged along to another door in the wall, this time on the opposite side of the room. 

Jack used an eye scanner to open this door; Rhys glanced back at the table. Servers were already clearing up the dishes, glasses and the rose he had left behind.

The door opened onto what looked like Handsome Jack's bedroom. It was big, and all he saw was a nicely made massive bed before Jack shoved him through the doorway.

The door shut behind him. Rhys had a horrible feeling that only Jack, or people who were not Rhys, could open it. 

He tried to move away at Jack’s hand on his shoulder, and wanted Vaughn for half a second. No, it was better that his bro was still in their room. 

Meanwhile, Jack had pushed Rhys further inside the bedroom before he moved to another half-open door, which looked like a bathroom. 

Maybe it would be okay? If Handsome Jack liked to wear the same outfits all the time, then staining one of them wouldn’t matter too much?

Rhys glanced down at his own shirt, given to him as part of a pile of clothes by Jack or someone working for him. The wet looking wine stain on his chest was not very interesting - stains happened pretty regularly. 

Jack was standing at a steel sink, loudly scrubbing at his own clothes while wearing them. 

“Oh, fuck this. Stupid brat…” he said, and Rhys tried to decide if he was being called or not.

“Sir?”

Handsome Jack popped his head out of the bathroom.

“You know you’ll have to pay for the damage you did to these clothes? And the ones I gave you?” 

“Yes, sir.” Rhys was confused - his parents had never asked him to repay them for basic things like that. He had been scolded for tearing a suit he’d worn to a theater, but they never wanted money. The closest they came was when Rhys had to earn some nicer things by doing chores, but those were toys or video games, not _clothes_. 

Handsome Jack was still staring at him. “Why are you looking so lost? My grandmother never even digistructed me new clothes, I had to do it myself. I’m being very kind here.” 

Rhys blinked back. “T-thank you, sir.” 

“That’s better.” 

Jack sighed before starting to remove his layers. Rhys froze in place. 

Oh no, oh no...Maybe he could stop this by throwing something, like Vaughn had tried last time? He looked around frantically, but saw nothing that he could easily pick up. It was a weirdly empty bedroom.

Jack noticed what he was doing, and laughed as he pulled off his long white shirt. “I had the decorations taken away last night, kid.” 

After a few moments, Jack was topless. He was hairy - hairier than Rhys’s Dad - and had a lot of scars. 

Was this what Vaughn felt like when he was panicking? Rhys tried to breathe. In and out, in and out. 

Jack looked at him, and laughed some more. 

“You’ve watched porn, haven’t you? What do they do there, kiddo?” 

Rhys had only really looked at a little straight porn. Girls were so _pretty_. He had seen a gif of a man putting another man’s penis into his mouth, and wondered what it would be like to do that to another person. Maybe Jack wanted that? 

“Suck, sir?” 

Rhys glanced down at Jack’s still covered crotch. His jeans were tented. Rhys started to feel sick.

“Good boy,” Jack praised him, and took off his shoes, leaving them next to the pile of clothes on the floor. He unbuckled his belt before unzipping his jeans. A very big cock popped out of them. 

Rhys stared at it. It was bobbing in the air. How was he supposed to suck on that? It was way bigger than a popsicle. 

“Come here,” Jack said, walking into the bathroom. There was a sound of water running. 

Rhys swallowed and slowly followed him inside. 

It was much bigger than any bathrooms he had seen at home. Handsome Jack was sitting on the edge of a metallic hot tub, raised up in the very center. Rhys soon realized the sound of water was coming from the tub. 

But it was Jack that held his attention, not the tub filling behind him. He was looking straight at Rhys, one hand on his own cock, stroking it up and down. 

Rhys had never seen an expression like Jack’s aimed at him. He had seen other, older people make a similar one when talking about a porn star or someone they liked. People in porn seemed to make that face at first when looking at other people. It was different when aimed at him. 

Handsome Jack licked his lips. “Come _here_ , and I won’t say it again. You’re the after-dinner treat I dreamed off, you know that?”

Rhys forced his shaking legs to move. One step, then the next. 

Too soon, he was standing in front of Jack, who grabbed his right hand and pulled it towards him, placing it on his dick like he had the last time they met. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jack gasped, moving Rhys’s hand up and down. 

Maybe this was all Jack would want? Rhys stood there, moving his hand tightly up and down like Jack was showing him, spreading some clear liquid from the tip onto the rest of the dick.

“Stop, stop, or I’ll come.” Rhys moved his hands away, feeling slightly relieved. 

Jack ruffled Rhys’s hair before moving his hands down to Rhys’s shirt, tutting at the stains from the spilled wine. He continued to unbutton the shirt, baring Rhys’s chest and stomach, stroking it as he unbuttoned. When he pushed the shirt off Rhys’s shoulders, his hands stayed there, moving down to Rhys’s chest and tweaking at his nipples. Rhys gasped in surprise. 

The water continued to fill up the large tub behind him. Jack glanced back, his hands still doing things to Rhys’s chest that might have been nice if they were from someone else. 

“Ah, full enough,” Handsome Jack said, switching off the water. “Let’s just get this off you.” He moved his hands to Rhys’s pants.

“No, no, _please_...” Rhys said, trying to push Jack away.

“Do you usually take baths in your clothes, kiddo?” 

Rhys stared at the water instead of looking at Jack. “N-no. But I’m not dirty-” 

“The fuck are these stains, then?”

“For the...laundry?,” Rhys asked, hating how his voice went even higher. 

Jack tutted loudly. His hands went back to Rhys’s pants, undoing the button and unzipping them, pushing them down to Rhys’s knees. Rhys tried to cover his cartoon patterned underwear with his hands. 

He had been naked in swimming pool changing rooms, usually with his dad around. But no-one had been looking at him like Handsome Jack was. Rhys felt unclean.

Jack pushed Rhys’s hands aside and smiled as he pushed the underwear down. 

“Lift up your feet now, there’s a good boy…” 

Rhys lifted up his right foot, and on impulse kicked Jack in the leg.

Jack barely moved, holding onto Rhys by his legs and squeezing hard. 

“Oh kiddo, that was a mistake.” 

Jack shifted Rhys before he could take a breath, pushing him into the bathtub and holding him down. He pushed more of Rhys into the water, pulling off Rhys’s shoes and socks. 

Rhys found the slippery edge of the bath and started to pull himself out. Jack shoved him back in, pulling off Rhys’s pants and underwear. He then shoved Rhys’s bare legs into the bath, leaving him fully in the hot water.

Rhys scrabbled in the water, finding the edge and trying to push himself out.

Jack pushed him back in, holding him down for what felt like several minutes. 

Jack pulled Rhys’s head out of the water, letting him gasp. 

“I get you flowers. I serve you a fancy dinner. You spoil my clothes. And you try to stop me? You owe me and you try to stop me? Kid, I don't have to do this.” 

He used a hand to gently move Rhys’s wet hair off his face. 

“I own you, remember?”

And he shoved Rhys back under the water.

After some time, he let Rhys cry and splutter in the air.

“Now. Will you be good?”

Rhys nodded as fast as he could while coughing up water. 

“What do we say while we’re being good?”

Rhys was still unable to speak, so Jack waited, stroking his back. 

“Yes, sir?” Rhys eventually squeaked.

“Good boy! That’s more like it. Now shift over, I’ve been looking forward to this ever since I bought you.”

Jack slid into the hot tub next to Rhys, who was doing his best to not move away from Jack. 

Some part of Rhys noticed that Jack still had his mask on even when he was naked. That was weird. 

“Mmm, I love a bath. Nothing like it to clean the body. Also, Rhysie,” Handsome Jack added, “tell no-one, but sometimes I put in those girly smelly things. My wife loved them...Anyway, now I have _you_ here, and your tight ass will be so much better than a bath bomb.” 

Rhys wondered what his ass had to do with anything. 

“Come here and sit on my lap, cupcake.” 

Rhys did, trying to not touch Jack’s cock with any part of his body.

Handsome Jack lightly placed his pointy metal chin on Rhys’s shoulder, holding tightly onto his hips under the water. “Come a little closer.” 

“How...sir?” 

“Like this.” Jack pulled him further onto his lap, sliding something hard in between his ass cheeks. _Don’t think of the name, don’t think about what it is._

Okay, Jack was going to rub it in between there? Which made sense, as Rhys didn’t have a vagina. 

“Mmmm,” Jack growled before pulling Rhys even further back. The hard thing hit his hole, starting to push _inside_. 

“What.” Rhys gasped as he felt the hard thing fill him. “ _What_.” 

“Never seen this in porn, kiddo?”

Rhys frantically shook his head, feeling Jack laugh a little from on his shoulder. “Mmm, no wonder you’re so fucking tight.” 

Jack’s thing slid further in, his big hands pulling Rhys’s hips back towards himself.

It began to really hurt.

“No, don’t, please, I’ll do anything…”

Jack growled again. 

“Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie,” he said, shaking his head. “Do you know how much you cost me?”

Rhys felt confused. What did that have to do with anything?

Jack named a large number; Rhys gasped. 

“You know you need to repay me, right?”

“And then will you let me go?”

“...Sure. Why not? You’ll be too old for me anyway.”

Jack moved his arm, reaching down to Rhys's ass. Rhys tried to move away from his thing, his touch; Jack held his hips.

“Uh-uh, Rhysie. Do you have any money?”

“No, but-but I can work for you! I can-“

Jack sighed. “What do you _think_ you’re doing, you little wh*re?”

Rhys gasped and stilled, struck by what Jack just said. Was that what he was now?

Handsome Jack slid further into Rhys’s ass, making him shriek. 

Jack paused. “No more about stopping this or ‘no’; you’re mine, and good little wh*res do what their master tells them to.” 

That word again. 

Jack started to pull out, moving Rhys’s hips forwards. 

Rhys was relieved, but it only lasted for a moment as Jack slid Rhys’s hips back in, filling Rhys up again.

Jack pushed and pulled at Rhys’s body, while Rhys was silent, watching the red stain grow in the water and only half realising that was his own blood. 

It hurt. 

Soon, Jack stopped moving Rhys, holding Rhys close to him while he gasped. 

“Mmm, that was good, cupcake. Next time you need to move your hips like that yourself, okay?”

Next time.

Jack slid out, kissing Rhys on the top of his head. He shifted Rhys, moving to open the drain plug. Rhys watched the blood-streaked water rush down it. 

Jack pushed Rhys off him. “Time to get dressed, baby boy.”

_Don’t call me that,_ ” Rhys thought, but said nothing.

Rhys stood up, looking at the streaks of blood and something white and pink running down his inner legs. He had seen women take comeshots in porn - it must be that. He tried to step out of the tub, but his ass hurt and his legs were shaking. 

Rhys had never felt so dirty in his life as he stood there, blood dripping down his legs, the last of the water gurgling down the drain.

Jack had stepped out and was getting dressed in a fresh set of the same outfit.

Rhys had to get out of there. He leaned down, putting his weight on his arms as he toppled out of the tub and tried to crawl, shrieking in pain as he fell on his ass.

Jack looked over when he heard the noise. “The hell? Can’t you walk?”

Tears of pain trickled out of Rhys’s eyes. He tried to get up, but stumbled and fell onto his ass again. “Ow!”

Handsome Jack walked towards Rhys. Rhys looked at his sneakers through his blurry, tear-covered eyes. 

Jack squatted down, lifting Rhys in a bridal carry in his arms. 

“No, no, please…” Rhys sobbed. He didn’t want to be touched like this, naked with a torn ass. Especially not by the man who...who…

Jack ignored him. “Fuck, you’re dripping,” he complained. “And I just changed too…”

Jack walked away from the dirty bath, placing Rhys on the toilet. “You can bleed away there. I’ll call Wilhelm.”

Rhys was unsure what Wilhelm could do. He sat there on the open seat, bleeding and crying and staring at his knees, until Jack returned with the large man. 

Rhys glanced at Wilhelm’s blank face before closing his eyes and covering his cock, feeling ashamed. 

“We’ll call a doctor,” was all he heard.

Time passed, and he started to shiver. Rhys stared at the large shower on the other side of the room, half wishing he could use it and half not wanting to ever go near water again.

The doctor arrived, and stabbed him with local anesthetic, cleaning and stitching him up. She was blank faced and professional - Rhys was thankful, since a pitying look would have made him cry again. 

He hated crying.

As soon as the doctor left, Rhys quickly put on his clothes as well, not wanting to be seen by anyone. He slid on his socks and shoes, walking towards the bedroom. 

Handsome Jack was sitting on his bed, scrolling through something on his ECHOnet device. He glanced at Rhys. 

“Looking good, cupcake! I’ll send you back to your room now. It’s been a long day.” 

Rhys was taken to his quarters by Wilhelm, who looked like he couldn’t care less about having seen Rhys naked a few minutes ago. 

As soon as Rhys was through the door to their room, he saw a paler and anxious looking Vaughn.

Vaughn frantically questioned what happened. 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” 

“But, Rhys - bro - “ Vaughn continued, looking more and more panicked, until Rhys gave up.

“He called me a wh*re and tore my ass with his thing,” Rhys said, watching his best friend’s horrified face. “Now, will you please leave me alone?” 

Rhys slid into the bed, careful to stay on his side. Vaughn sat on the chair. Neither slept much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Hell.
> 
> Kindly betaed by my coauthor SS_Horrible.


End file.
